Original Captor
by Morgane Lurker
Summary: In fact, since you haven’t spoken to me at all you better become a bit more than just a friend; to be on the safe side" Sylar suggested in a far from suggestive tone, "but you’ve of course already judged me as a freak show…". Onesided Sylar/Eden


**Title: Original Captor **

**Pairing: Almost onesidedly Sylar/Eden **

**Warnings: Character death and a somewhat changed storyline.**

**Rating: T  
Other: Happy Valentine's Day, anyone? **

* * *

** Original Captor **

Sylar remembered how they first came to meet in a dark grove, how she told him to go to sleep. First he had grinned at the exhilarating request, but after that he knew nothing of what had happened until next time he came to his senses in a narrow, fluorescent white corridor. Surprise, surprise, when he discovered he was strapped to a bunk and seeing everything like through an upside-down magnifier. Only a few lamps in the roof lit up, giving the feeling of being deep underground.

Disturbingly immediate that woman's face closed in on his again, examining whether his pupils dilated or not, and Sylar got the feeling she'd been present during at least a couple of hours. Barely exhaling she backed away, as if she first now considered him dangerous.

''You will not try to hurt me'' she firmly stated, and somehow these words instantly made him see the meaninglessness of it.

''Wha…What have you…'' He tried to utter any intelligible sounds, but before the question was formed another blurry shape entered his field of vision, and a sedation needle was lowered into his arm. They carted him away after that, but from this moment Sylar secretly hoped to feel that woman's shallow breath on his face again.

--------

Obviously there were four people forming the nucleus of this undercover organization, also known as Primatech Paper, which had abducted him. The gifted Haitian who never said a word, but clearly showed how reluctant he was against keeping Sylar alive. Mr Bennet in hornrimmed glasses was obviously the head of the company, often accompanied by his pale fishy-looking assistant, Hank.

The woman in black called herself Eden McCain. As a meaning the name didn't suit a quiet but fierce woman as her, but the modest E's, bold D's and swift N suited her personality seemingly well.

----------

Mr Bennet once asked Sylar about what he thought of himself versus the other people with only one ability each.

''I'm special'' he'd replied to that hornrimmed visage, '' I know how things work''. There was a twist of dislike across Bennet's lips at this statement.

'' No, you're special because you're insane. Too much DNA and powers have corrupted your mind, Gabriel -''

''MY NAME IS SYLAR!'' The security glass only rattled against his pounding fists; the name 'Gabriel Gray' had the same effect on him that the command 'At him' had on an attack dog. It was a reminder of how maddeningly trivial life once had been.

Bennet stood unfazed of this outburst, but a vein close to his left temple pulsated visibly. '' That's the least you've got to worry about now'' he stated dryly, '' soon we will take you apart and see what makes you _tick … _Quite like one of your own clocks''. Silence ruled until rubber shoes scraped against the concrete floor, and Mr Bennet left the room.

--------

Maybe the name Eden suited her facial looks, Sylar pondered as he watched her patrol at the other side of the glass. But mostly she resembled the hand of a clock, black and slender, moving in lapses at a steadied beat. The background was even white like a classic clock face, he realized. Probably Eden despised his eyes fixed on her - after all they weren't those blank petri dishes she'd first studied anymore.

--------

That glare was dark and risky like a rainwet street in the dead of the night, Eden had decided. It wouldn't surprise her if the man one day grew vampire fangs or tried to kill her during a shift. Mr Bennet was too right when he said that man was insane.

'' I could persuade Sylar to kill himself, you know'' she abruptly suggested as they climbed the stairs together one afternoon.

''No'', Mr Bennet replied resolutely, ''we've orders to keep him alive''.

''Nobody would have to know'' Eden persisted, pausing only briefly to take notice of the Haitian waiting for them by the exit. Dammit, she could simply scrap her idea about using persuasion now…

''We don't have time to discuss this'' her employer excused himself whilst heading for the door. ''Why don't you try to get Claire's name off Suresh's list instead?''

Eden bit her lip; it was all about doctor Suresh's list but hardly a word about how his family coped with his demise. Here they kept the murderer in their basement, and she couldn't even hold him responsible for his deeds.

''I know I'm right, and if that Haitian could talk he'd tell you so!'' She shouted after them.

----------

Night and day soon became only a flick of the lamp switch, something cold and artificial separated from the rest of the world. At times Sylar wondered if it even was dark outside when he went to sleep. A few switches of the light later, Mr Bennet's assistant Hank returned to continue his research.

'' The DNA sample we took from you proved to be insufficient, and the lab required more. But if you mister cooperate and don't try any tricks, this test might succeed without any harm…'' He used the same tone as to a child acting up, and the words pitter-pattered against the walls, nagging at Sylar's conscience.

''Stop! Stop that incessant ticking!'' he banged his fists at the glass, Hank staring with dislike at him.

''I've clearly stated that-''

''Hank, I think you really should go and finish some paperwork''. Eden's voice was discrete, yet urgent when she entered the room. The man blinked twice and then, like a programmed robot, strode out and left them alone. Sylar let his palms slid off the glass.

''Persuasion. You've a power like me, Eden''. The woman narrowed her eyes at the confidential use of her name.

''Sans unlike you, I've not been nominated for the cuckoo award''.

''Why did you help me?'' He bulldozed over her comment. The woman frowned, then replied "I just recognized the situation''. Thereafter she began pacing back and forth, whilst Sylar sank down below the window.

''Humorous. All I asked for was protection from myself, and now look at this'' he sulked, gesturing towards the cell.

''I suppose with your behavior it's difficult to expect something more''.

''Like what?''

''Friendship, for instance''.

''Everyone wants to be my friend, much rather than my enemy or victim''.

Was she really being drawn into a conversation with Dr Suresh's murderer? Eden hoped so was not the case, and to really assure herself she picked up her quiet pacing again.

''In fact, since you haven't spoken to me at all you better become a bit more than just a friend - to be on the safe side'' Sylar suggested in a far from suggestive tone, ''but you've of course already judged me as a freak show…'' In two strides Eden reached the window, with her finger so sharply pointed at him he thought it might impale the glass.

''Don't ever talk to me like that again!''

For a moment Sylar was like a kicked dog - then he flashed her a grin.

''Indeed, that ability of yours is getting more interesting by every moment. Already I feel no appeal to talk to you any longer.''

''Finally we agree on something''. With this Eden straightened herself and left the room.

''You're pretty when you're angry!'' He mockingly called over the bang of the door.

---------

Eden didn't return home at once this evening. Instead she poured a cup of coffee from the aged coffee maker in the staff room whilst trying to contain herself.

Of all living things she hated Sylar the most - he was a madman, a male chauvinist swine and the devil in one. Her fists clamped even more as she remembered Mohinder Suresh's reaction at the demise, and she wished there was more she could do for the kind man than just pat him on the shoulder and tell him the police would find the culprit.

Of all living things…

It only took one hour to fetch the gun from her apartment and load it, but that last inspiration - the guts to fulfil the act - suddenly Eden could't find it. To execute a person after careful consideration wouldn't be the same as to kill unintentionally in a fit of ire. Especially not when facing a man with more abilities than herself. Concluding that she needed conviction, Eden got out of her seat and opened the security door into Sylar's cell. There he lay on the spartan bed, motionless and deep in slumber, he who used to tear open people's scalps like were they envelopes. Now he rested calmly despite his debts, and in that instant all doubts completely died.

------

Luckily one didn't have the habit of flinching awake, Sylar thought as he watched the silhouette of the woman through screwed up eyes. Was there a meaning behind coming into his cell in the dead of the night?

Maybe he should've tried to kill her in the first place, but he'd been too sedated and drugged and stopped by other circumstances to even think about it. The only personal reason he didn't end her life was because Eden appreciated her power - nearly all 'specials' he had met earlier were frustrated with their power or wasted it completely (''Can you make it go away? I haven't any use for it" they would say). Such reactions angered the man, these powers were so rare and coveted, dreamed about by every child at least once.

So was he attracted to her personality or her power? In the beginning he'd thought it was the personality, but later realized it was the power that appealed him. After all Eden had practiced it often during their encounters - he might have confused the boldness and beauty of it with the everyday girl.

--------

Even this far gone in her plans, Eden felt a small twinge of pity for the man she was about to kill. Initially he probably had started out good, with the same possibilities as everyone else and perhaps a couple of loving parents too. It was sad to see a person beyond mending. But, as she kept telling herself while dialing a phone number to New York, if she then ended Sylar's life she simultaneously put him out of his misery. Ironic, how the persuader herself needed persuasion.

'' Mohinder Suresh'' a voice sounded at the other end.

''It's Eden. I just wanted to say that I know who murdered your father, and I'm going to take revenge on him for your behalf. Don't try to stop me".

Mohinder's voice was suddenly crisp like winter air.'' Eden, what- wait!''  
_Click. _She hung up and swept up the firearm from a nearby table. Made sure it was loaded before heading for the cell. Mr Bennet and the Haitian would be back soon, so she had to hurry up with her task - speak more convincingly than in a long time, pick her words carefully…

Sylar already sat in the room's centre as if he'd been up and waiting for her awhile, but it was first when Eden cocked the gun that he lifted his head.

'' You think you can use that on a bulletproof glass?''

'' No, but that's also why you will do the job for me'' she replied and stepped forward to a small slot in the window.

'' I'm going to put the gun in this slot, and you're going to take it and blow your brains out with it''. Sylar's upper lip hitched upwards, baring his teeth.

''Quite a personal way to finish me off. What's the underlying cause?'' The woman's grim expression hardened.

'' You might not know it, but I used to live next door to Chandra Suresh''.

''…The whole time you were the girl next door?'' An aghast Sylar repeated, and then ''you _knew_, didn't you?'' In a fit of rage he jerked her violently against the window. Eden barely yelped when she crashed through it, focusing on to not drop the gun whatever happened. The man's grip on her throat tightened, and she thought it'd be terrible to die this way when her nostrils worked so to catch air.

'' You knew what was going on and you let it continue!'' Sylar didn't realize that his victim barely listened any longer; Finally her breath grazed his face again, albeit short and ragged now. ''In a way you helped me. Your power will be useful in the future''. He tried to meet her flickering eyes, but she clenched them shut in pain and nausea. He had to sneer at how she blindly aimed the pistol at him.

''It will take more than just a gun to stop me''. However the grin paled when Eden instead turned the barrel towards herself. A split second she met his gaze, saw something flash past. So there was concern even in this creature, but only for the power, and a nearly victorious smirk touched her lips when she pulled the trigger and snatched her gift away from him.

---------

His face was splattered with blood, as was the window and his clothes. His ears rang, the pistol clattered against the floor and crimson rilled down Sylar's shirt. Eventually he mustered up enough conscience to back away from the window with Eden's body slumped over his shoulder.

'' If only you had let me…'' He could have ended her life in a much more demure way, swiftly is she'd asked him to. Now the ability was gone, and it was useless to even ponder if the brain could be intact. A sharp pain suddenly stung his arm, and crying out loudly he twisted it to see a tranquillizer dart still vibrating in the flesh. In next second two more hit his back; sinking to the floor on weakened legs Sylar saw that Bennet and the Haitian had returned.

If Eden only had become his friend when he advised her to stay on the side he favored, when he wanted her more than her power - then none of them would lie on a cold concrete floor now in Odessa, Texas.

* * *

**Feel free to interpret the title how you want. I myself was initially thinking of the scene in 'Homecoming' where Eden confronts Sylar .**

**Simply I've too much to say at the moment, but hope you guys liked it despite some alteration of the storyline and such. Thanks for reading!**

**Edit 11.12.2008: Corrected some minor misspellings.  
**

**/Morgane**


End file.
